Mechanical Malfunction
by crazy-says-I
Summary: Girls aren't the only ones that can PMS, so can Naruto. And Sasuke finds this out a little too late...Sasunaru! Fluffy!


**Warning: **This is a random spur of the moment one-shot that popped into my head, so forgive me if it is poorly put together. Yaoi and OOC (but I doubt I'll ever write a fic without that...hehe)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... sniff to think they will never know how great I am. Ha! J/K.

**Mechanical Malfunction**

While the people of the Village Hidden in the Leaves did have their disputes - fighting about the ripeness of the hookers in their clubs or the freshness of the fruits for sale - there was one thing they agreed on today.

This was the nicest day their village had seen in years.

The sun was shining, the crops were overflowing, the sky was perfectly blue, and everyone was at peace with everyone else. Even Sakura and Ino had stopped fighting and were just hanging out with the other rookies and Team Gai.

Well, almost all of the other rookies.

"Sakura, where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Neji asked. He'd wanted to fight Narut, since Lee wouldn't train with him. Yes, even bushy brow was seduced by the loveliness of the weather today.

"They're sparring _again_. Naruto wanted to come but Sasuke made him go to the training grounds. I thought Naruto was going to cry!" This amused Kiba quite a bit. He'd always thought of his blonde friend as semi-hard-ass and not someone that would cry easily. Not to mention that usually those two took every chance they had to get away from one another.

Neji, on the other hand, glared. It was a very, _very_ dangerous glare that even had TenTen backing away from him. The only one still within striking distance of the Hyuuga was Lee, who was trying to whistle innocently and look like he'd done nothing wrong.

"I do believe you told me, and I quote," He took a few calming breaths and his glare which had been declining came back ten-fold. "'No one will be training today!' Isn't that what you said? 'Even Gai-Sensei said we could have today off'."

Lee clasped his hands behind his back. By this time everyone else had taken to hiding either behind available barrels or carts. Neji was glaring an obviously life-threatening glare.

"I might have said something of the sort." The green-clad ninja unclasped his hands and backed away from his friend. He wasn't stupid; he saw the lack of support from his fellow ninja. They had a point.

"Lee!!" Neji screamed and started to chase the other boy. If he wasn't going to be able to practice anything else, he might as well get some physical training in, right?

--

Sasuke stopped and looked around their training area. He'd thought he'd heard someone...it sounded kind of like Neji.

"Dammit." His head swiveled around to stare at his sparring partner. That was the twentieth time in ten minutes that Naruto had dropped the kunai. It was getting to be irritating.

"Can't you even hold that thing right anymore? You're pathetic."

"Shut up!" The other boy screamed, still to easily provoked even after all these years. Then he charged at Sasuke, re-starting their match for the twenty-first time in ten minutes. But this time, instead of loosing his weapon, Naruto's footing was messed up and he fell onto the ground.

Sasuke didn't make a move to help his friend up, but instead scoffed and shook his head. Today he thought would have been the perfect day to tell Naruto about how he...respected him as a rival. Yeah, that's it.

But every time he thought that the blonde might be reaching his minimum potential the boy would screw it up and do something so idiotic that even Konohomaru wouldn't make such a mistake!

"If you can't fight today, I'll leave." This pissed Naruto off.

"What? _You_ dragged _me_ out here, remember?" Some nerve that Uchiha had. So Naruto was having an off day, did that just meant he could ditch him out here? No way.

However, every time that Naruto would try to redeem himself and prove to Sasuke that he could be a worthy opponent, he'd fumble with the kunai or run into a tree. Neither was helping his case at all!

By the fifty-seventh time Sasuke was ready to get the hell out of there. Naruto was freaking him out. Instead of the normal reactions to mistakes or loosing - like the fighting, cussing, punching trees, etc. - he was being quiet and coming closer and closer to tears! It was seriously un-nerving.

Number fifty-eight! Naruto's kunai fell from his hands yet again. And this time it was painfully obvious because when he picked up the knife his hand clutched the wrong end.

"Naruto! Don't be stupid! Watch what you're doing." Sasuke walked over to take the knife away from the blonde so he didn't' hurt himself, but he was too late. Naruto thought Sasuke was referring to his previous blunder and clenched both hands into fists.

"Sorry if I can't be perfect, bastard!" His eyes were squeezed shut trying to prevent the tears from falling. _Why is he being such a girl?_ Sasuke asked himself. This wasn't like Naruto at all. Normally he would have started throwing punches by now. What was holding him back?

"Did you take anything today?" Sasuke inquired, now standing directly in front of the boy so as to easily detect any funky jutsus.

"No! I-I just..." Wasn't Sakura acting like this a couple weeks ago? What did she say was wrong...? Oh yeah! She said her mechanical skills were all out of whack because of... oh man, this was perfect.

"You know, Naruto, Sakura was telling me about something she went through a little while ago. It made her weaker than normal, I guess you could say." The blonde opened his eyes at this and looked up at his friend.

"W-What was it?"

Sasuke's smirk made him wish he'd just kept his mouth shut.

"I'm pretty sure she called it," Pause for dramatic effect. "PMS."

"WWHAAAAAAAT??!?!?!" Ah, the sweet sound of normalcy. "I AM _NOT_ PMSING YOU BASTARD!!"

He was jumping around and waving his arms and cursing Sasuke's name and everything else associated with the boy to high hell. Sasuke sighed and pulled out a book Kakashi lent him, sitting down against a tree and taking on a remarkable resemblance to their teacher. He stayed there for a few minutes.

Then a few more.

Then he was wondering if Naruto would ever run out of breath.

Then he realized how happy he was that Naruto had this much breath in him (though he'll never admit why).

Then, after several minutes of Icha Icha bliss, he felt someone collapse beside him using his shoulder as a pillow and breathing heavily.

"I don't think you've worked yourself harder all day." Naruto groaned and nudged Sasuke's side.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. My brain's been on the fritz ever since Iruka sensei's house last night."

"What exactly were you doing at Iruka's house?" Sasuke asked, hiding the book with insane ninja skills. There was a pocket in his pants that the blonde would only find if he were molesting Sasuke, which would only happen in the Uchiha's dreams.

"Don't be so Kakashi. Iruka was treating me to dinner because I helped with one of his classes yesterday."

Sasuke remembered Naruto running off from training early and put two and two together. But that still didn't explain the other boy's "PMS".

"Are you sure that Iruka didn't put something in the food?" Naruto gave him a yeah-right-you-are-paranoid look and sat up straight, much to Sasuke's dismay.

They sat there for a while, until Naruto spun around and moved his legs so he was sitting cross-legged and facing his friend. He proceeded to lean in and squinted like he was studying a masterpiece. Sasuke leaned back, staying two inches away from the blonde's face the whole time. Eventually Naruto was straddling Sasuke and had his hands on his own hips.

"How did you beat me?" Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second until he rolled them and smirked up at Naruto.

"I stood there and looked pretty." It was possible to see the friction between the two; their glares were so fierce. It did hurt Sasuke though, to be so mean to Naruto. After all, he loved the guy, so it was mostly Naruto that was glaring.

That only made him feel worse. Besides, he hauled the other's ass all the way out here to finally reveal his secrets. Glaring and insulting someone wasn't exactly a way to win their heart, he didn't think.

"You're such an ass!" The blonde went to get up and leave, but a hand stopped him.

"No, wait I didn't mea-" Unfortunately Sasuke never got to finish his sentence. He pulled too hard on Naruto's shirt and accidentally brought the boy to meet his own lips.

Not that the accident part meant he wasn't going to keep the boy there as long as possible. Naruto could very well hate him by the end of the day.

As if he'd heard Sasuke's thoughts, Naruto shot up and out of the Uchiha's arms, which had somehow snaked around him.

But instead of blowing up at the other boy, Naruto finally let the tears fall.

This confused Sasuke to no end. Unless, well...the only logical explanation... was that Naruto really hated him that much. Unbelievable. The only person that Sasuke thought would _at least_ reject him gently was so repulsed that he was forced to sob.

Just as Sasuke was about to apologize and get out of there, Naruto surprised Sasuke again by falling to his knees. _He must really be PMSing to be showing such weakness,_ thought Sasuke.

"I'm sorry. I know that w-was an accident. You didn't want to kiss me, why would you? Who would? I'm the evil Nine-Tailed Fox. You are right to want to leave me here."

Immediately Sasuke was up and crouching in front of Naruto, hands on the boy's shoulders and trying to get the other to look at him.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" But, at the same time he was asking about it, he finally understood.

Yesterday, Naruto had left training after Sasuke had accidentally on purpose touched his butt. He left for Iruka - who everyone knows is the boy's confidant - and didn't exactly come willingly to spar with Sasuke today.

He'd been avoiding Sasuke. Why?

Because for some reason Naruto thought Sasuke was like everyone else. He thought Sasuke was trying to betray him or do something equally horrible.

"I-it's just..." The blonde gulped and looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes. "I like you in a way that friends aren't supposed to like each other. I didn't want you to find out and leave me."

So Naruto feared rejection? That was it? Well then this was Sasuke's lucky day. He was about to do something he'd never done for anyone before. Just to prove that he liked Naruto too.

He smiled. A big, teeth-involved smile. Just for Naruto.

"You dobe." This took Naruto by the greatest surprise. That word was usually used when they were fighting, expressing their hate for each other. It had been turned into a term of endearment. And Sasuke was smiling at him.

This was definitely new territory. But he liked it.

"W-What?" Sasuke's right hand moved from Naruto's shoulder to his chin. He leaned in slightly.

"I like you too." Their lips met for the second time in five minutes.

--

And the sun set behind Hokage Mountain, bringing the beautiful day to an end. Neji and Lee had given up the chasing thing and looked up at the sight with their friends. It was a beautiful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Everyone was at peace with everyone...

And the two biggest rivals in village history forgot said rivalry and found a much better way to spend their days off.

--

**My Notes:**

Yay! I liked this one. Oh! And I'm totally going to update my other story on Thursday, but I have dance tomorrow other wise I would do it then. Catchya lata!!


End file.
